Interview with a Nazi
by MichelleKelly
Summary: A major project in progress. Rip tells one man her experiences during the war, good bad and ugly.
1. Chapter 1

Interview with a Nazi.

She sat at the table staring idly out the cafe window. The reporter sat with the tape recorder across the table from her.

"There is so much that you don't know, at least about my breed of vampires."

"There are different breeds?" the reporter asked.

"Yes you stupid child, there are many breeds of vampires, I run among the rank of the werewolves."

"Sounds like the eternity has its benefits." The reporter murmured.

"Maybe, but along with the torments of vampirism, there are the torments of being a _female_ vampire."

"Whats the torments of being a female vampire?"

"I will get to that. I became a vampire when I was only 15, as you can tell I never really filled out, my breast size is a mere B, compared to the average C or D. I have no curves, my figure is still boyish, the only thing on my body that matured was my face, I bear the fate of hundreds of the innocent, men children wives, mothers, and virgins that I killed in the war. I became a vampire during World War 2, so I am still quite young. It was June of 1942, I was taken from my home in Munich Germany, I was taken away from my mother, and my sister, and lover. I was taken back to a Nazi station ground and turned into a vampire, then into the fuck toy of every man that was a part of division 666. I have been raped more times than I can count, I was treated like garbage, exploited and tormented for the sheer thrill of the opposite sex. I was blindfolded, gagged, laughed at, among the horrible things I can't even mention. I also became a nazi. I was forced to kill my people. They burned the insignia of Hitler himself onto my stomach, I wore the ritterkruez and the swastika without shame. I was brainwashed and mutilated. My death did not come that day, it came every day after for the next forty years.."

"But now, let me begin, at the beginning. I was born and raised in Munich Germany. When I was fourteen the war began. My mother told us not to worry because my family was not jewish. My sister however, was paranoid about being sent to a concentration camp. She was right to be paranoid. I was fifteen, almost sixteen when THEY came. I remember that I was lying out in the field that was on our property. I was approached by a rather good looking man wearing a long forest green trenchcoat. He looked down at me. I was wearing a dress slip, and it showed my maturing body. He pulled me up by my arm, and ran his hands over my body. My sister Hannah was 19, I could hear her screaming as they pulled her away and sent her to Auschwitz. This man was holding me tightly. Captain took me and threw me into a car, and ran his hands up my slip. " I have always loved young tender flesh." He muttered, he began kissing me, and just ravaging my body. He didn't rape me then. He bit me, then he tore the dress slip from me, after that he raped me, in a moving car. I actually began to have motion sickness." Rip paused, her undead body began to shake, she turned towards the window, "we can finish another time perhaps."

End

Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

HHHHHInterview with a Nazi Part 2.'

A/N: to Misuki Kitsune, better known as Emily Cotey, Karma is not dead, you will pay 40 fold for what you have done. I will make sure of it.

It was snowing the day that Rip returned to the Café. She shrugged off her coat and with the elegance of the true undead she threw it over her chair. Intricate snowflakes sprinkled her black hair with white, giving her a nymph like look. She was beautiful, there wasn't a flaw in her skin, and her eyes were a tantalizing hue of icy blue, matching the wonderful ankle length wool dress she wore. She ordered a hot drink and sat at the table with the reporter. Her hands were amazingly delicate, her fingers were long, slender and beautiful. Every movement she made was smooth and executed perfectly. The reporter began:

"I thought that vampires couldn't tolerate human fare?"

"We can't tolerate solid food very well, but most liquids we can, although they are not as nourishing."

"Can a vampire live on liquids alone? Other than blood?"

"no, they would most certainly die from the lack of nutrients, can man live on water alone?"

"Well I suppose if he must, he can."

"It's not the same with us." Rip said, a slight bit of annoyance locked within her voice.

"Would you care to begin Miss Rip?" he said, turning on the tape recorder.

"I suppose I shall." She replied, throwing her long limber leg over the other. " I believe I left off with the first rape. It occurred in the moving car, and I began to feel motion sickness. It didn't matter than we were out in the open, this man was determined to have his way, private or not, he didn't even bother to cover us, he just, well, he just went for it."

"Were you scared?" he asked, interrupting.

"I believe I was, any mortal or new vampire would be. My memory tricks me though, creates illusions, emotions no longer stand out, just the acts, the pain, the sounds and the words said."

"what was said to you?" the reporter asked.

"He actually didn't say much of anything, he was more or less, grunting, and moaning, I was so distraught by what was happening. I just stared at the trees, the bright sun, filtering through them like the grace of God, but then again, to a nazi and a vampire God is meaningless. you are told what to do and what to believe, and if you dare try to challenge that, you would be very sorry that you were ever born."

"Were you ever regretful that you were a nazi?"

"Yes, it was the bane of my existence, I hated it for so long." Rip turned to profile, her beautiful face showed psychological aging, she was young and angelic looking, in a sick sort of way, and she was a dark angel. "Then I had to learn to deal, and once I did life eased up, or should I say eternity eased up. I grew to block out the abuse the men had put me through, what they did to me, and my body."

"Now, don't take this offensively, but have you ever enjoyed sex with a man?"

"No, I have not." She replied stoically.

"Have you ever consented to sex with a man?" he tried.

"No, I have not." She again replied.

"How many times were you-" he started but was cut off.

"I don't even remember, too many." She hated that word, she hated hearing it, and she hated using it. It was an evil, taboo word. _Rape._ The word sent shudders through her, and made her want to vomit.

"How did you accustoms yourself to dealing with this sexual abuse?"

"I would sing to myself, hum, anything to take my mind off of what was happening, I would paint to distract myself, and I would put myself in a fantasy world."

"How often would you have to do this?" he asked.

"Too often, it robbed me of so many things, back then, it did so much damage." She murmured. Rip brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and pushed it behind her ear.

"What was it like being a Nazi?" he asked, many people in the Café turned their heads and stared at Rip, violating her with their eyes.

"Some of the questions are to personal and offensive to be answered here." Rip replied.

"Would you prefer my apartment? It's only a short walk from here." He asked her.

"That's fine." Rip riposted, she threw on her jacket, and they both left the coffeehouse. It only took about 5 minutes for them to walk to the apartment, The smell of cigarette smoke hung heavily in the air, it was fairly clean save the laundry sitting on the table and the cat sprawled out on the couch, glaring at Rip, silently telling her to leave.

"You can take a seat where ever." The pundit said, "I hope you don't mind if I smoke."

"Smoke doesn't bother me, I no longer breathe." Rip retorted. The man pulled out a pack of Salem Black Label's cigarettes. He lit one and inhaled sharply.

"Tell me more about you Rip, where did your name come from?"

"After the war, The mad Major had decided that I were to be 'enhanced'. I was forced into a twenty-year sleep. After I awoke, I was named Rip Van Winkle. I no longer remember my real name." The reporter inhaled on the cigarette, nicotine, and smoke filled the room. The cat meowed impatiently. Rip crossed her legs, revealing a beautiful alabaster color to her skin. He held back telling her how beautiful he thought she was. Rip caught his gaze as he stared at her legs, travelling upwards towards her chest, then her face, he stared her in the eye. " Am I the first female vampire that you've seen?" she asked, turning the tables and asking the questions. He put out the cigarette,

"Yes, actually you are." He replied. She had been aggravated at the questions that he had been asking her. She decided to be just as personal back.

"Have you ever seen a woman naked?" she inquired.

"Not one like you." He retorted.

"Would you like to?" she asked, handing the reporter the most wicked seductive look. She placed her chin on the back of her hand, and raised an eyebrow.

'Actually, I would like to very much." He replied, getting slightly giddy. Rip smirked, she stood up and shrugged off her over coat. Rip Van Winkle pulled down the zipper on her light blue dress and let the article slide from her body, revealing creamy shoulders. She wore a light blue lacy brassiere and matching panties. The dress hit the floor, and the reporter stared in awe of her perfect body. Her black hair lay akin in silky strands to her alabaster skin. The man stood up from the chair, opposite the couch. He looked her up and down, gazing at how beautiful she was. She was taller than he was. He placed his hands on her waist. "Do you…?" he asked. She only nodded. He placed a hand under her chin and kissed her, he wanted to be gentle with her. His other hand trailed to her back. His lips left hers to kiss the column of her throat. She gasped at the contact, no one had ever been this gentle with her. The man hooked his arms around her slender knees and carried her to the bedroom, kissing her the entire time. She knelt against him on the bed, pressing his head to kiss her stomach lightly. She threw her head back and moaned, he moved up to kiss her breasts.

"Are you sure that you want this?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do." She replied, in a low sultry growl. Kindly he laid her under him, her long hair lay under her, like an intricate spider web. Her lips were full and pouty, seductive. Her touch was gentle, her hands most elegant. He put himself between her long legs, resting his hips against hers. She couldn't help but buck forward instinctively, The reporter leaned back and unbuttoned his pants, and he pulled them off, and discarded them on the other side of the room. She bucked against him once more, he knew that she was enjoying this.

Rip had forgotten that she needn't breathe, her body was slicked with a thin layer of sweat as the reporter lit another cigarette, inhaling deeply on the filter. She sat up clutching the sheet to her chest, she had a bit of a dazed look on her face. "Maybe we should get back to the interview." He said blowing out a long puff of smoke.

"That meant nothing to you didn't it." Rip replied with a solemn tone.

End Chapter 2.

More to come soon, I pray, but till then this will have to do, I am currently very busy with a lot of shit. You all can blame Misuki Kitsune for it, she has caused enough problems, threatening to kill my friends unborn baby, and telling me that Karma is dead, and that I'm gay, and just spreading lies about me to people. She can fuck off and die. Eventually I will write her character into one of the stories and horribly mutilate her. She is nothing but a succubus on society.

I have many people who agree with me.

Karma lives, you reap what you sow, or steal in her case.

If my writing has suffered, you can blame her for the fucking stress and gray hair she has caused. I apologize because she is incapable of human emotion.

Rip Van Winkle.


	3. Chapter 3

Interview with a Nazi part 3.

"Yes, it did mean something." He replied, shifting his weight.

"you are lying to me."

"No, I'm not, I don't lie." He retorted.

"I have learned that men constantly lie, a long time ago." She replied, turning in the bed, the sun was rising, and she was becoming tired, she laid back and sighed, breathing carbon monoxide into the subtle still air.

"I'm not lying sex means a lot to me."

"I just can't believe you." Rip sighed.

"I don't have sex with any random person, unless its something I want to remember."

"Why do you want to remember this?" she asked. Rip turned to face him.

"Sex is special to me, I want to remember you, you are not the average woman, Rip." He said, placing his hands on her waist over her blanket.

"I want to remember you as well." She whispered, closing her eyes and falling asleep. He threw his leg over her hips, and wrapped an arm around her, with that he fell asleep.

Rip awoke that night, just at dusk, when the sun was falling, leading to a beautiful array of colors in the sky. The reporter woke shortly after.

"What do you think of the sunsets?" he asked.

"I think that the sunsets are amazingly beautiful, I look forward to them whenever I wake." Rip replied.

"They are, I think we should try to finish the interview." He said, planting a gentle kiss on her neck. Rip moved naked from the bed and moved to put her clothes back on. She brushed her long hair, and braided it. After she was done she returned to the reporter, who was pulling his pants on.

"Would you like some coffee or something?" he asked, and she politely declined. "Would you prefer the living room, where we were before?"

"Yes, actually that would be quite nice." She replied with candor. As she walked back towards the couch, she didn't know what it was, if it was the length of her dress or the hateful cat, but she tripped. She tripped and fell hitting her head on the coffee table, it spurred a small cut on her forehead. ( I TOLD you that would be in there) her vision blurred for a moment. She held her head and moaned.

"Are you allright, that was quite the fall there?" he asked, taking a look at the small gash on her head.

"I'm fine, I have had much worse than this little cut."

"Really, tell me about it Rip," he ran a hand over her loose bangs.

"When I was a child, I was always quite clumsy. I tended to always have some bump, bruise, or cut. I wasn't a very healthy child either, always sick. I'm sure it's why my body is so small, why my skin is so pale my eyes so hollow. I always loved the sun as a child, but I was always in bed unable to see the sun I craved. I guess it doesn't matter anymore, I can no longer see the sun." she leaned back against the table she fell against moments ago. "Too many times I was in the hospital, hooked to an IV, it was no way to spend my childhood." Her voice began to break. "I wanted to just die so many times because I saw what I was putting my parents through, If I had died, they wouldn't have to deal with me or my medical bills, or anything like that. That would never happen. When I became a teenager I spiraled into a deep and dark depression. I began cutting myself, not my wrists but my ankles. I didn't want anyone to find out, if they did there would be more shit on my parent's plate. I couldn't, I couldn't do anything, and I felt trapped in my own body, a walking corpse. Ironically, that's all I am now." She let out a frustrated sigh and buried her head in her hands. The reporter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. " While I was young I enjoyed to read in my hospital bed, I read anything, from German Opera's to American literature. The story of Rip Van Winkle was my favorite. I read it almost everyday." She heaved a sigh and lay back into the reporter's chest. " I don't know what is drawing me to you, but there is something there, something that I can not name." She muttered turning and wrapping her arms around his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Rip lay in bed again thinking about her actions during the night. What was making her react this way? Rip had almost never felt sexual before, she had no clue what drew her to the reporter. She looked over at his sleeping form,

"I don't even know your name." She muttured softly. She spooned against him, huddling for the warmth that had long ago eluded her.

"I've lied to you you're not my first lover.…" The reported turned over to face her, he looked deep into her hurt crystalline blue eyes.

"What did you say? I didn't catch it."

"What's your name?" she asked.

"It's Bryan."

"Bryan, you're not my first lover, I've lied to you."

"Why?"

"I suppose it's because I didn't want to hurt you, and I wanted to forget."

'why would you want to forget your first lover?"

"He didn't love me. It was just sex, that's all it was. Unrequited love."

"Did you love him."

"No, I thought that I did, but I didn't."

"How long did it last?"

"Too long." Rip replied.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"no I don't. I don't love him."

"Do you love me?" he asked.

:I think that I do." She replied. She sat up and let the sheet fall. "How much of the interview do I have left?" she asked, getting up out of the bed and strutting naked into the bathroom for a bath.


	5. Chapter 5

Interview with a nazi Chapter 5 "Rip tell me about your first love" 

'It was short-lived but it was good nonetheless."

"How, so?"

"He was…well…rather gifted in the bedroom, I'm sure you know what I mean."

"

"absolutely."

"He was sweet, gentle and tender, a lot like you, but there was something different about him,- he almost never spoke.- I think I heard him speak twice in 40 years time, he talked with his eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes. You could tell what he wanted just by staring into them, that's how we spoke, it was a rather different relationship. I was intrigued by what it was." Rip laid her head back for a moment. "However his lack of speech began to bother me a bit. I couldn't stand the lack of conversation, that was how I figured out that I didn't love him." She turned in profile and then looked into his eyes.

"His name was Captain Hans Gunche, the same Captain that took my virginity."

"Why did you persue a relationship with him?" Bryan asked.

" I don't even know, when he looked at me, he looked so full of shame and guilt that I couldn't help but feel sorry for him." She sighed deeply. "I realize now that it was a mistake." Rip crossed her legs nervously. "we had sex three times, and he was so gentle. I realize now that it was because he was so rough the first time."

"Did he ever say that too you, when he spoke what did he say to you?"

"the first time it was "I've always loved tender virgin flesh," and the second time he said "I'm sorry' he said that as I left Millennium in 1999. That's all he ever said to me, or that I ever heard him say, yet his voice remains burned into my brain. He had a deep, rich voice." She fatigued for a brief second then regained her posture.

:Bryan?"

"Yes?"

"It's time for me to feed, would you like to watch?"

"I don't know, am I the victim?"

"not unless you want to be."

'Then yes, I would."


	6. Chapter 6

Bryan Watched Rip from his stand in the forest, he watched the hunter stalk her prey. She was really stealthy. She approached the prey from behind, wrapping her arms around her victim and drawing closer she opened her mouth driving her fangs into the soft neck of her virgin prey. Caught in a lewd mockery of a courtly dance she lowered the victim to the ground, leaning over it, drawing the last bit of virgin blood before she tore her hand through his chest and ripped the heart out. She drew all the blood out till the artery turned Pink, the whole scene sent an adrenaline rush through Bryan, it was strangely erotic watching the vampire and her prey. When she was finished she looked up at the reporter.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked him.

"Yes, it was rather erotic."

"Was it now?" she asked

"very much so."

"Bryan?"

"yes Rip?"

"Make Love to me right here, right now in the middle of nowhere, under the stars, in the open…"

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"The fear of getting caught is so erotic." She said fisting the lapels on his jacket. Bryan hooked his hands under her knees and carried her up the hill to a weeping willow tree, gently he laid her under it. His lips were soft and sweet against hers. His hands were sleek and smooth as he undressed her, warm. She lolled her head back moaning softly, twining her fingers into his hair while his lips roamed her body. The moon shone a ghostly pale blue on the lovers. They nuzzled gently, kissing softly under the dimly lit sky. Her moans echoed in his ears. She was running her hands through his thick mane of dark brown hair, and kissing his cheeks, his eyes, his lips. He lapped at her neck, her clavicle, and her engorged chest, circling around her wine-hued peaks. her skin was a soft white, her eyes a pale blue. It was soft and sweet and gentle. Both of them throughly enjoyed it, climaxing repeadtly.

Then they were lying under the sky, snuggling together closely. Rip's eyes were closed.

"Rip, it's been a long time." Hans said

END CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

Interview with a Nazi Chapter 7.

Rip looked up at Hans with wide eyes.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her voice high and timid.

'"Why do you think Rip?" he asked. Bryan pulled his coat on to cover his nudity.

"I told you that you'd never escape Millennium, and now I'm here to take you back" she could see that animalistic desire of a werewolf in his eyes. Dear Lord, she was scared, more scared then she had been the first time that he raped her, and she could see in his eyes that he would do it again too. She held her shoulders back and her head proud.

"No, Hans. I will not go back with you." She held her ground firmly. There was a sadistic smirk on the bastard's face. He came towards her with strong even steps. Bryan, still naked, dressed only in his jacket threw himself at the Captain

"You will not touch her!" Hans threw the boy away with a simple strike of his left arm. His lips curled back, revealing the sharp teeth or a werewolf. "What the fuck are you!" he cried. Rip stepped back at his advances, till she was pinned up against the tree she had just made love under. She knew the strength of the Captain. Fighting would be futile. She closed her eyes and went limp. Rip fell into the Captains arms like a rag doll. She tilted her head back anticipating his bite. He tore through the clothes that she had just recently put on. He was strong, sinewy. She opened her eyes slightly, gazing at the bulging veins in his forearms. She wanted to cry so badly, but she didn't. Rip bit down on her lip and took the forced 'love' from the Captain. With his canine senses he could smell the other man on her, everywhere, he turned his nose up in disgust that she would give her body to someone else. To someone _human_. She thoroughly disgusted him, but when he saw her gorgeous, ivory body in all it's glory, he forgot all those feelings and focused on her perfect luscious curves. Muffling her cries by biting her lip, she closed her eyes tightly. She wanted to forget this.

Rip wanted to forget it all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

Interview with a nazi 

Chapter 8.

The pain subsided, and Rip opened her eyes. The Captain's face was mere inches from hers.

"Do you love me?" she asked, tears streaking down her face.

"Don't make yourself a fool for such things." She was still pushed against the tree. She could feel the strength of his biceps against her lean arms. His body was dotted with sweat. Rip could read every pore in his face. She could see every bit of aging, She stood strong and stared him in the eye. Bryan remained still. He was scared and unsure of what he should do. His chest ached from the captain's blow. The Captain pulled his coat back again, he was still hard. Rip let out soft cry, she had dealt with him once tonight, she wished to not deal with him again. "please, go, just go, please." He kissed her one last time, forcing is canine tongue into her mouth. Rip's bottom lip snagged one of his large incisors, spurring blood from the wound. She shut her eyes tightly. He held her chin in his sinew hands.

"I _**will**_ come back for you, you won't stay free much longer." His voice was deep, forced and raspy. Every word he spoke hurt. His vocal chords never fully recovered from WW2. Rip slowly sank to her knees. Captain turned, pulled his coat closed, and walked off, leaving Rip naked and scorn. Tears streamed down her face, Bryan walked up to her and wiped her tears with his shirt. He dressed her in his jacket, and carried her back to his apartment.

Bryan handed Rip a cup of coffee. She was covered in a blanket on his couch.

"I'm not sure what to say…"

"Then say nothing."

"Will you be all right?"

"I will be fine" she stated cradling the cup of coffee in her hands. He sat down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, and held her close. She burst into tears, confused-scared and frustrated. He drew her closer to him, cradling her while she cried. Bryan kissed the top of her head, rocked her back and forth. She nuzzled into his chest, her hands dropped her coffee and wrapped around his back, pulling at his shirt. It was a painful moment for the both of them. Rip wished that Bryan hadn't been there, knowing he had seen what had happened only made her feel worse. Bryan wished he could've done something, but the strength of the massive monster was unimaginable.

"I'm sorry, Rip. I wish I could've done something." Thoughts rushed through Bryan's mind, it was then that he realized; He loved her.


	9. Chapter 9

Interview with a Nazi Chapter 9 

He loved her. He loved her. He loved her. He loved her. Bryan couldn't get the thought out of his head. He didn't know how he had let himself become attracted to someone like her, she was his complete opposite, but still,- he _loved_ her. He had never felt this feeling before. Rip had fallen asleep in his arms, her soft, cool body huddled to his for warmth. He didn't care what she had been through, he didn't care what had happened to her, all that mattered to him, was that she was his—at least for now. He wanted to protect her, keep her from harm, he wanted to be with her forever.

Rip startled in his arms. "Are you okay love?" he asked.

"what did you just say?"

"I asked if you were allright."

"No, what was the other thing?"

"Love?"

"Yes, why did you say that?"

"Why not?" Bryan asked her.

"Do you mean it?" Rip asked looking up at him with wide dull eyes. He placed a hand on her soft hair,

"Yes, I do." Rip's eyes began to tear and water, the tears flowed down her cheeks. "I love you." He said.

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. I love you." She snuggled her head against his chest. They sat in silence for a few moments. Then Rip leaned up and kissed him, she felt a hotness on her cheeks, she had never had this feeling before, in her heart she knew what it was. Love. She was loved.

"Rip" Bryan began "turn me into a vampire like yourself."

"No, I won't."

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't wish this on anyone, not even my worse enemy."

"Why." Bryan asked again.

"Because if something happened, or if you fell out of love, you'd be stuck living an eternity, and that's something that you don't want. You don't want to have to watch lovers die, year after year, decade after decade. You don't want to be stuck in a body that should've died long ago."

"Turn me and you won't ever have to lose another lover."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am totally sure."

Rip leaned his neck back and felt for the artery in his throat, it pulsed methodically against her fingers. She shook a bit, before pressing her cool lips to his throat. She drove her fangs into Bryan's neck. He shuddered and gasped for a second. She didn't much like the taste of blood, but his tasted different—there was a touch of honey to it, a bitter sweetness. She pulled back and as he lay dying before her, she grabbed a shard of the coffee cup and slit open her right wrist. Rip pressed her bleeding wrist to Bryan's lips. Dizzily he drank, and the world slowly bled into focus again. He felt like he was dying,--then he remembered- he _was_ dying. The soft suckling on his neck was so erotic- it made him hard. A raspy, low moan escaped his lips. His chest rose and fell. Bryan wrapped his arm around Rip's neck letting her bite a little deeper. Then she pulled away, never spilling a drop of blood on the floor. He pulled back and closed his eyes, he was fatigued. His sleep lasted three hours. When he woke up Rip was washing his face with a cool, cloth. Her face looked worried. "Is it over?" he asked.

"Yes, it's all over." Bryan kissed her. Her face was red, she had been crying.

_"Promise me you'll love me forever."_


	10. Chapter 10

Interview with a Nazi Chapter 10 "If I love you tonight I'll love you forever" 

Reality slowly bled into focus. Rip and Bryan were in each other's arms, it was a soft warm moment between them. Bryan's hands were in her soft silken hair. Her hands were around his neck, her face buried into his chest. "You smell so sweet, like honeysuckle." Rip murmured. Bryan's hands ran through her hair. Then, the cat, jumped up on them "MEEOWWW" it cried.

"You never told me his name."

"Her name is lampshade"

Rip's face contorted confused. "Why lampshade?" Bryan shrugged, and slipped his hands under Rip's shirt. He caressed her back softly. Her skin was like silk. Lampshade pushed between the two of them and lay on Bryan's lap. Rip stared dumbfoundly at the cat. "She really likes you." Rip stated.

"She's just loyal." Bryan remarked.

"Loyal?" Rip asked.

"yeah, she's not one that bites the hand that feeds."

"I thought that she didn't like me, she tripped me last time."

"She sees that I like you, and doesn't want to end up out on the street." Bryan remarked.

" You really think she's that smart?" Rip asked.

"Oh yeah." He replied, stroking the kitty's head. She closed her eyes and rested her head for a bit. Bryan's hands rubbed her back. It was very soothing. Lampshade gave and excited growl and jumped to the floor to her food dish. Bryan then leaned in and kissed her. It was soft and sensual, in a way that Rip hadn't experienced before. All her muscles relaxed and she leaned into his kiss. His lips were soft. He caressed her gently.

She was loved.

And that was all she ever wanted. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore.


End file.
